


A Warm Welcome.

by Lunarise



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarise/pseuds/Lunarise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take a shower, alone. And then you're not alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote, again for my instagram page.  
> the title is just a stupid one but i had to put one in.  
> anyway, enjoy and such.   
> xo

You got home, tired and sweaty from your evening run. The house was quiet, your boyfriend was off shooting a movie and he wouldn't be home for a few more days.   
You walked straight to the bathroom, after you got a towel. You undressed and threw the clothes into a hamper.   
You turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature just the way you liked it best, and got under the warm water.  
You sang to yourself, softly, a random song you'd heard on the radio earlier that day, while shampooing your hair.   
You turned around to get conditioner and nearly fell. 

"Sorry, babe," Sebastian said. Sebastian? He couldn't be home yet. It was now Thursday. He would be home next Monday. And yet.. he was here. In your bathroom. "Didn't mean to startle you like that."   
"Then don't creep up on me when I'm in the shower!" you replied, shocked at how unkind those words came out. You were actually quite happy to see him.   
"I know, I know... I just couldn't wait any longer to see you," he smiled. And then that smile turned into a smirk. "Mind if I join you?" but before you could even answer, he'd taken off his pants, socks and shirt and walked towards you, his boxers now off too.  
You pulled him under the water, into a kiss. It was a deep kiss. Two months of missing each other had to be made up, and this was that moment. Water ran in between your faces, while your tongues met.  
He pulled back, nibbling on your lip, before fully letting you go. "Damn, how I missed you."  
"I missed you too," you wanted to say, but before you could finish the second word he'd already pinned you against the bathroom wall, his lips on yours again. 

Sebastian grinded against your legs, and you could feel him getting hard. His hand travelled down your body, cupping your breasts, playing with your nipples before he reached in between your legs.   
He gently slid a finger over your vagina, pressing softly until he slowly put his index finger inside you. You gasped and grabbed Sebastian's shoulders tight, your nails pressing into the flesh.   
Sebastian moved his finger slowly in and out, while flicking over your clit with his thumb. You pulled him close, buried your head in his neck and bit his neck softly, several times.   
Warm water ran down over you, trying not to swallow it was hard, as Sebastian pleasured you so well.  
You bit his shoulder harder when he inserted a second finger into you, moving faster and making the thrusts go deeper. You started trembling on your feet, an orgasm was getting close and even if you could not see his face, you knew Sebastian was smiling.   
You kissed him, hard, sloppy and mostly wet, from the water still coming down, while you came onto his fingers.   
"Welcome home," you said when he pulled his fingers away and broke off the kiss. 

"Don't I deserve a warmer welcome?" he laughed, and you knew exactly what he meant.   
"Maybe. Did you bring me a souvenir?" you said, while you were running your hands up and down his back.   
"Of course I did. I would never forget you."   
You let your hands slide from his neck, down to his butt, which you squeezed lightly. Then your hands travelled to the front, to his hipbones, lowering them to his harder-but-not-yet-hard-enough erection. You gripped his penis firmly, stroking him with long, slow movements, while your other hand cupped his balls, playing with them gently.   
Sebastian grabbed your face, kissing you all over, while you were still stroking him. 

You felt him getting harder, and he started to buck into your hand. When he pulled his hands off of your face, you sank down on your knees. You licked his shaft, from balls to tip. From tip to balls.   
You heard Sebastian whisper things you couldn't understand. Romanian words escaped from his mouth, something that turned you on and it was a sign that he was close to coming.   
You took him into your mouth, your hand still stroking, your lips following. He moved his hip, moving in and out of your mouth. Faster. Harder. Oh, he was close.   
You pulled your head back and got up again. And before you could blink, Sebastian had turned you around, your legs spread and his cock inside you. You put your hands on the wall, hoping to get some sort of support, but the wall was wet. The floor was wet. You were unstable, but you couldn't bear stop Sebastian. This was too good. After two months, even better. You needed him. And you had him, now. A slippery bathroom would not hold you back.  
Sebastian had grabbed your sides firmly, while thrusting inside you hard. You felt his balls slap to your ass. He let one hand go, the other one pressing harder into your flesh, wandering it to your breasts, which he kneaded. Your nipples were pinched.  
In a result of his teasing hand, you arched your back, his cock going deeper. Sebastian let his hand go down to your vagina, rubbing your clit over and over again.   
His thrusts were going harder now, faster as well and you felt him come inside you with a few, good, deep thrusts, breathing your name as he came.   
Your legs began to shake, your muscles tightened and then you came, moaning Sebastian's name over and over again.  
He pulled out softly and turned you back to face him. He kissed you sweetly and licked his lips.  
"It's good to be back."

**Author's Note:**

> [[sebastianbaestan || @ig || @tumblr]]


End file.
